


You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

by LostMermaid



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostMermaid/pseuds/LostMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have been bestfriends since they were seven years old. Blaine is going to start his Senior year at William McKinley High School and Kurt thought anything could go wrong. Until they have to prented they are boyfriends. Sort of Faking It au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt wasn't school's most popular student but it was okay. Popularity wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to go to New York. It was his dream since Blaine and he discovered Broadway. He even joined Glee Club in his sophomore year. Okay,Glee was in bottom of William Mckinley High School's social chart. But this doesn't change the fact that Kurt was kicker in football team or he was cheerleader or he dated one of the most popular cheerleaders. All of them short lived but still. He cursed with voice of a adolescent girl and plumb gay face. He was interested in fashion and show tunes. That doesn't make him gay. Liking boys in romantic manner makes you gay. Coming out makes you gay. Thinking your best friend's-male best friend- lips looks kissable makes you gay. Kurt only did two of three.He tried to fit in. He tried to fit in so badly.He even tried to join football team for God's sake.

 

  Here he was sitting with Blaine in Lima Bean. It was one of decent places in Lima. Before that they went to shopping. If Blaine doesn't going to wear uniform he should dress better. He dresses like male version of Rachel Berry which is big no for Kurt. Who wants to dress like seventy years old? But, Blaine makes this look work. It was definitely annoying.

 

Kurt heard somebody is calling his name. That somebody was Brittany, the cheerleader Kurt dated. She was member of school's most popular trio alongside with Quinn Fabray and Santana Lopez. If Kurt go for girls he would definitely pick sweet Brittany over icy Quinn or fierce Santana. When Kurt looked up to her, he saw she is coming to their table with Santana. "Of course Santana would be with her."Kurt thought. Santana's dark brown eyes was on Blaine. Kurt felt his stomach twisted with jealousy. Why he was jealous?Santana"You're too short for I usually went for but we can work with it." Kurt said harshly, harsher than he wanted"Back of Satan. He doesn't interested with you." Latina raised an eyebrow. While She opened her mouth to said something Brittany leaned to her and told something to her ear.

Brittany said"So, Kurt we're gonna have party in my home. You know, before school starts. Will you and Blaine Warbler come? I asked to Lord Tubbington and he promised he won't eat any birds including you Blaine Warbler. Will you come?" Her blue eyes shining with excitement.

Before they said anything Santana said"I don't know why Britt insisted you come Porcelain but she really does. So if you make her sad don't forget I have razor blades in my hair.''

"Actually it would be good, thank you .It can help to me with meeting people. When it is going to be?" Blaine said.

Kurt looked to his friend like he lost his mind. Brittany beamed"Great. It is going to be on friday. Is that a problem?"

Blaine shook his head"No it's okay." Brittany opened her phone's contact list."I can give my number so I can text the adress." "Okay, see you at the party guys." Brittany waved to them.

 

  
Kurt drove Blaine and Finn to Brittany's house on Friday. He was destined driver because first he doesn't like alcohol since he threw up on Ms. Pillsbury's shoes second he doesn't trust Finn to drive his car and thrid somebody has to keep an eye on Blaine. Also he wanted to look good for Blaine. Just a little bit. It's not like he dressed up or did hair for him. Brittany's house was big and decorations are a bit lame for Kurt's taste. There was heavy scent of booze in air. Finn said"I'm going to find Rachel." She was sitting on coach talking animatedly with somebody Kurt doesn't know. Some Rihanna remix was blasting through speakers and it makes difficult to understand what people around talking. Of course Kurt because of that Kurt didnt heard Brittany until she tapped on his shoulder. Why Brittany obsessed with him suddenly? "Kurt, can I talk with you and Blaine privately? It's kinda important." Kurt looked to Blaine who is drinking something in red cup. Blaine said "Sure." Brittany told to them follow her.

 

  
She went to her room and she kicked out the redhead cheerleader and jock making out on her bed. After them she closed the door and made sure its locked. She took a deep breath"What I'm saying is really important and listen carefully. Okay?" Both Kurt and Blaine nodded.

"I want to you two become boyfriends."

Kurt was shocked. Brittany wasn't brightest person in school but seriously what is that?

"It came wrong. I want to, no I need you prented like you are dating." Blaine asked"Why?" Brittany bit her lip thought for a second "It's not my secret to tell." Kurt stand up"Okay Brittany. It was a lovely talk but we have things to do so..."

"It is Santana." Brittany cut off. "Actually it is about me and Santana I guess. You know I don't care about gender as long as I like somebody but Santana isn't like that. I mean,I think she isn't. I think she doesn't like boys. At least romantically. I think she loves me more than friend and I love her. But she is scared. She is scared because she thinks people will began to act different to us. I need somebody or somebodies encourage her."

Kurt doesn't seemed interested "Santana scared? Really?" Brittany looked his eyes"She is a human Kurt. Of course there are lots of things she is scared of. Just I think it shouldn't be love."

"Why us?" Blaine asked.

"Because I asked to Quinn and she said she and rachel can't act like girlfriends. Also Kurt is one of the people in school doesn't think that I'm dumb. And you are his friend. You must be good." Brittany answered.

"Are you really sure that she loves you romantically?" Blaine asked again.

"Yes. I am pretty sure."

"Okay." Kurt can't believe what he heard.

"Really Blaine?"  

"Kurt it is just helping. We can act like boyfriends until one of us find girlfriend."

"Are you drunk Blaine? I told you only stick with beer."

"Maybe a little tipsy but come on, nothing bad going to happen right?"

"It is going to. This is Ohio Blaine not a fantasy land everybody is happy." Blaine looked Kurt with big puppy eyes. Really puppy eyes ? Isn't it getting old? Truth is isn't. When Kurt looked Blaine's big hazel orbs he only said"Tell me one logical reason and we'll act."

"Because I want to help Kurt. I heard about Santana. I met with her. She flirted even with me" Kurt muttered"Don't underestimate yourlsef." But Blaine didn't heard he kept talking"If she doesn't have courage to come out she will marry with a guy and she will be sad so she will begin drinking and her children will be drug users because of lack of good maternity figure."

Kurt thought'I will never date with Blaine maybe that helps get over with my crush. But it includes coming out. I can't hide forever. Blaine is right I don't want my children become drug users because of me.'

"Sure Brittany we are in." She made a happy noise and hugged them. "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh Blaine can you go I need to tell Kurt something."

"Okay I'm in downstairs. " and Blaine disappeared.

 

"Kurt" Brittany began"I think you're really brave. Thank you for doing this. I know it's hard for you but you can't keep hiding secrets. You should tell Blaine you're gay. He is your bestfriend."

 "I can't tell him Britt. What if he thinks I'm some kind of molester?"

"He is your bestfriend Kurt. You know him better than anyone. If I didn't tell Santana I like girls she would never give me lady kisses. Also I think he is an unicorn like you. My gay-sense can't be wrong."

"It is gaydar Britt."

"No, I have gay-sense just like Spiderman's spider-sense." Kurt smiled a little

"Do you think it's right time?"

"Only youcan find if it is right time or not Kurt. Let's go I need to find Santana before somebody finds this room is 'empty'."

 

 

"Kurt come here!" Blaine screamed where he is sitting with Kurt's glee club. He was looking better now and Kurt cursed himself. He sat next to Blaine."So what we are doing?" While sitting on Finn's lap Rachel told slurry"We were getting know Blaine better. He is so nice Kurt. And pretty. And talented. And pretty. Why didn't we meet with him before?"

"Because he lived in Westerville." Kurt said coldly.

"But now I am living here and I can't wait to join your club and..."Blaine looked to him. Kurt looked to him like saying what. He didn't understand first. What was happening? Then his brain started working again. Blaine was kissing him. His bestfriend kissing him and god it felt amazing like lots of fireworks. Kurt moved his lips,trying to copy Blaine's moves. His hand find Blaine's curly dark hair. Usually his hair would be a gel helmet but not tonight . He felt Blaine hands moving to his neck and tried to bring him closer. Kurt moaned. It felt good. It felt really good. Hell, it felt amazing. Better than kisses he shared with Brittany. Better than anything. But Blaine stoped kissing"and spend my days with my boyfriend." Kurt realized what happened. He looked to people around him. Mercedes and Rachel seemed shocked. Finn looked like he tries to understand what he witnessed. Brittany looked happy. Santana and Puck seemed proud. Others wasn't shocked. They were looking like they've been expecting this. Santana said "Wanky." That was when Kurt **really** realized what happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add smut in later chapters because real relationsips has a sexual life. Also there is a flasback how they meet and I think they should talk about their relationship. Kind of filler but hey Kid!Klaine is here. And Blaine and Kurt are at same age for story's sake. Thank you for reading this.

When Blaine woke up he felt pounding in his head. His mouth was dry and he didn't want to get up from bed. He tried to turn to left despite his headache. He should had listen Kurt. He shoul stick to beer.  
"I know you're awake Blaine."  
He heard Kurt's voice. He always found Kurt's voice fascinating but right his voice sound like a rumble. If he heard Kurt that only means he didn't went home last night and he stays at Hummel-Hudsons. Also that means he was so wasted for going home. "What time is it?" He mumbled trough pillow.  
"Late." Kurt answered. "You should take an painkiller. Don't forget to hydration. You'll live."  
"What the hell happened last night? Why I drunk that much?"  
"Seriously Blaine, are you kidding me?" Kurt sounded angry. Angrier than he heard before.  
"Be quiet Kurt. My head already killing me. I don't need you to scream at me."  
"Fuck you Blaine just fuck you."  
Blaine straightened up." How can you be angry to me if I don't remember what happened?"  
Kurt seemed red with range. Redder than ever. He knows Kurt. Kurt is never been that angry. He had no idea what happened last night but if it made Kurt like that it must be big. Blaine,of course, did horrible thing by saying that.  
"So if you don't remember it didn't happened? You can't do stuff,say I don't remember and squirm out of it Blaine." Kurt answered. His voice was cold and his eyes sharp. Blaine felt like he is belittled. He doesn't know what really happend but he wanted to say sorry. But there's the thing, he doesn't know apologizing would be right response. Thanks to higer powers Finn entered to room."I heard voices and I thought you guys are awake. I didn't interrupted anything right?"  
"No Finn" Kurt answered "you didn't. What do you want?"  
"We run out of cereal so I tried Burt's oatmeal things. They just tasted like sawdust. So can you make pancakes?" Finn asked. He seemed a bit nervous. Angrily y Kurt wasn't something you want to face in morning.  
"Sure Finn." Kurt answered Finn then he turned to Blaine "Try to remember Blaine. Take the pil. Then talk with me." Kurt stand up and without looking at Blaine's direction he left the room.

Blaine tried to remember. He really did. He can remember arriving at Brittany's house. Also he can remember some guy with mohawk from Kurt's glee club,Puck his name was Puck, giving something to drink to him. He remembers they talked with Brittany. Kurt's anger must have something with that talk because he can't remember what happened afterwards.

He groaned into pillow. Kurt's pillow wich smelled like Kurt. Like cinnamon, sandalwood and sweet smell of vanilla. People says smell is the most unforgettable sense. In Blaine's case that was right. He remembered and why the fuck he agreed that? Why the fuck he kissed Kurt? Kurt was his best friend. Also both of them weren't gay or something. 'What was I thinking?' Blaine thought. 'I was drunk. I was drunk this is the reason.' So why Kurt agreed to prented like they are boyfriends? What if one of them meets with someone special? Blaine felt like he is going to throw up. He needed to speak with Kurt. So he took pill next to bed. Tried to ignore his terrible headache.

He found Kurt and Finn at dinning table. While Finn was eating pancakes he was telling something to Kurt. Kurt seemed like he really tried to keep up with conservation but it was definitely boring. "So what are you talking about Finn?" Blaine asked. He reached to shelf and took one plate. He sat on table, he took lots of pancakes to his plate. More than he could eat but he needs sugar to keep his head straight right now.  
"Finn and Rachel broke up again." Kurt said nonchalantly.  
"She said she isn't pretty like Quinn. I mean she isn't pretty like Quinn, yes, but she is pretty like Rachel. Am I making sense?" Finn looked to Blaine.  
"Actually no Finn you're not but I think I got your point." Blaine answered to Finn. Finn must be satisfied with Blaine's answer because he looked happy with himself. Than he looked confused "I just don't understand why this is a reason for breaking up?"  
"Girls are usually like that Finn. They are confusing. They have their perspective in world. Trust me you didn't do anything wrong. If you did Rachel probably talk about that for hours. In fact, Rachel probably talking about this for hours." Kurt said to Finn.  
"You guys are lucky. Both of you is guy so it must be easier for you." Finn told to them.  
"Yeah, easier. Definitely easier." Kurt muttered under his breath.  
"Hey wait, how long you guys have been dating? Because you two have been alone in house so much. Don't get me wrong Blaine you are cool but Kurt is my brother and..."  
"Brother is the word we are supposed to focus on Finn." Kurt said to Finn. Sending him a bitch glare.  
"It's actually very new. We've been waiting for better announcement but things didn't work like we planned. You were there. This is why Kurt is acting like he wants to kill all people in world with his bare hands." Blaine told Finn. But Finn didn't looked like he is convinced. So Blaine added  
"We didn't do anything except kissing Finn you can relax."  
Finn stood up form table and Kurt called"Don't forget your plate and your fork." Finn came to take them meanwhile Kurt told him"Finn don't say anything to dad. I want to tell him myself okay?" Finn nodded and he went to his room.

For a while both of them didn't said a word to each other. They just watch. Blaine began observe Kurt and his every movement. Every breath he took. With taking breath how his chest moved. He looked to his lips. He can't believe he kissed him. He hasn't got a proper kissing experience. How can he kissed Kurt? He can still remember the day they met. They met,thanks to Cooper (only thing he is grateful that Cooper did), at Cooper's girlfriend back then's ballet course. He still wonders how can Cooper find a girl like that. He realized he isn't grateful to Cooper, he is grateful to Lana, Cooper's girlfriend back than.

*** _He was sitting in the coach at Ballet course. There was Lana's ballet course and they were going to pick up Lana. Coop and Lana had a date at city fair. He wanted to go, Cooper said no but Lana said it's okay. He saw a kid around his age with brown hair and pale skin. Boy was talking animatedly with short girl with big nose. He didn't sound pleasent with that conservation. Blaine thought he sounds like a girl. Blaine thought "He can be a ballet dancer but I'm gonna be a rockstar. I have manly voice just like Cooper." Girl with big nose said goodbye to boy and went to man who looks like her. That's when boy noticed him._  
_"Hi, are you new?" Boy asked to Blaine._  
_Blaine shooke his head"I'm waiting my brother and Lana. But they haven't came yet. Wanna be friends?"_  
_Boy seemed taken back with that question but he nodded anyway."I'm Kurt. What's your name?"_  
_"Blaine. Do you want to play with me?" Kurt nodded._  
_"What do you want to play Blaine?" Blaine smiled toothly."We can be pirates!" Then they began playing. They played for a while._  
  
_Blaine looked to clock on the wall. He can read time and he was proud with himself. "I have to go." Blaine said. "When is your mom going to come?"_  
_"I don't know. She supposed to come now." Blaine didn't want to say goodbye his new best friend either._  
_"Why don't you wait with us?"_  
_Kurt nervously "Don't they mind?"_  
_"Nah,Coop is best. He wouldn't mind anything. Also Lana is nice too, she sometimes buys me M &M's. You will like them." _  
_There was a pregnant silence."But mom said don't talk with strangers."_  
_"I was a stranger too!"_  
_"It was different!" Kurt insisted._

_"Why?" Kurt blushed even his ear tips were pink. Blaine thought it is cute because himself can't blush like that. "Because you're a kid like me." Blaine opposed that idea. He wasn't a kid." I'm a big boy Kurt. I go to school."_  
_"I go to school too Blaine. School doesn't make you a big boy."_  
_"What makes you a big boy then Kurt?" Kurt thought a while then he found the perfect answer." Having a car makes you a big boy."_  
_"But Coop hasn't got a car. Does that means you will come with me? Please, please, please with cherry on top?" Kurt didn't seem convinced. So he tried his best weapon,his puppy eyes. That's what his mom called them. He knew he is charming like a Disney prince. In movies it usually works. Not puppy eyes ,being charming works. It worth giving a shot. Kurt convicted. Blaine hold his hand and run to his brother and his girlfriend. Cooper smiled brightly to them. "Squirt, who is your new friend?"_  
_"His name is Kurt and he is my new best friend." Kurt looked Cooper with big eyes. Shyly he said hi to Cooper and Lana. "Isn't the children's course end like half hour ago?" Said a new voice. That was probably Lana that Blaine talks about. She seemed like sweet girl with dark hair and dark skin. She was beautiful but for Kurt all girls were icky. "Mom was going to pick me up"_  
_"We can call her if you know her number."_  
_"I know thank you."_

_After Kurt talk with his mom and learnt she will come in five minutes. (She stuck in traffic) They talk about where they living. Kurt was living in Lima. Blaine never been in Lima but know he wanted to go there and live with Kurt. (Of course with mom, dad and Cooper. If Lana wants to come she can, too.) Or they have any sibling. Or their favorite Disney movie. Blaine's Aladdin, Kurt's The Little Mermaid. Their favorite animals, what they going to be in future. When Kurt's mom came , she said she was sorry and she wanted to thank them by buying ice cream to them. Kurt ate vanilla and strawberry. Blaine wanted Rocky Road. They were going to be best friends for life._ ***

Blaine took a deep breath"Okay, I was drunk but why did you agree?" Kurt looked up from his plate. He looked to Blaine  
"I didn't have any theater experience and I want to be on Broadway Blaine. If I don't have any experience how can I be sure I am a good actor?"  
Blaine thought for a minute. Yes Kurt was kind of right."So what's going to be? What if one of us meet with someone?" Blaine questioned.  
Kurt bit his lip looked away then"We don't have to keep this for a year, a few weeks can work. Also, who cares about our relationship?"  
Blaine agreed with his head"So what about PDA?"  
"What about it?"  
"How far we'll go?"  
Kurt said quickly "No kissing."  
"Okay, no kissing. Hand holding or hugging?"  
"They are normal Blaine."  
"Yes you're right."  
  
They finished their breakfast silently. Blaine went home. And tried to imagine how will be his last school year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this chapter is kind of fil of filler too because I don't want to rush story but next chapter will feature big events.

Before school's opening,Kurt and Blaine is relationship turned back to normal. None of them said anything about agreement. Besides Kurt was busy with Finchel drama. (He learnt Rachel noticed Finn looked to Quinn. Then she got angry with him. Finn said "But Rachel you have nice butt." That was when Rachel gone mad and broke things with Finn.)  
While Rachel was crying Mercedes told Kurt"We are going to talk about you. Don't think I forgot it." Thanks to Rachel, Kurt got over that conversation. He knew he can't run away from facing with Mercedes but later was better than now.  
  
School was beginning today and Kurt was more than ready. He planned every single detail about agreement. They are going to act like boyfriends for two weeks. Then they are going to tell Brittany it doesn't work. He will come out to his father, his friends amd Blaine. Also he will satisfy himself by fake dating with Blaine. This was his last year in Ohio. He will go to where he belog to, New York. He can find love there. He knows guys are not going to fall his feet but he knows gay population would be more than McKinley,which is none but him.

School started like every school year before that. Kurt had three class same with Blaine, two with Mercedes and four with Rachel. He was lucky in that area but he wasn't lucky about being invisible. At first break, Blaine found him. He looked happy.  
"I think I'm going to audition for glee club today. We were talking with Mike Chang, by the way he was really nice to me," Kurt didn't tell Blaine to that Mike was nice to him because Blaine is half Asian.He knows Mike wasn't somebody like that yes but his family was sort of weird. They probably don't approve Mike being only Asian at football team. Kurt wondered how did Mike understand Blaine is Asian. Even Kurt was surprised when he first met with Blaine's mom.-He was seven everything was suprising for him back then- Maybe they have something like gaydar for Asians. Kurt doesn't think he has an excellent gaydar-he had lot of unrequited crushes for straight boys- but Mike's Asian thing must be better than it. Blaine contined  
"Also club needs twelve members so I can help."

Kurt didn't said anything. He didn't want to put on the 'boyfriend' act too much. But if Blaine wanted to join he can't stop him. That was when Jacob Ben Isreal school newspaper's journalist with weird obsession with Rachel spotted them.  
"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson how does it feel to be first openly same sex couple of McKlnley?" He asked. Blaine looked shocked. 'How did he knows about our act?' Kurt thought. When they were kissing, they kissed it sounded surreal, Kurt was sure anybody seen them. Okay, Kurt wasn't sure that anybody seen them. But you can't blame him. Boy he had crush on since puberty doesn't kiss him always. They didn't answered him. What would they are going to say anyway? This was the dumbest thing they ever did. If JBI knows that means school's going to know. Okay maybe Kurt haven't got anything to lose. People already tease him for being 'girly'.

At lunch break, Kurt everything seemed normal until Rachel sat next to him. He loves Rachel but Rachel has a big flaw. Actually many big flaws but one of them is she likes to butt in other people's business. Kurt almost missed post break up Rachel. Almost.  
"I am glad that you're finally true to yourself Kurt." She told him out of nothing.  
"Excuse me?"  
"I am talking about you and Blaine, Kurt. You didn't come out before that. Whichis funny we all think you born without closet. But of course, you can't be ready at that time. I understand. But Blaine was a suprise for me and I have an amazing gaydar, you know because I have gay dads, I almost wished Blaine would be interested in with girls. We could make cute Euroasian babies. But like I meant to say you two becoming an item wasn't surprising. There was a betting pool about when you two get together since you told us about Blaine." She told to him without stopping for breath. Kurt waited for a minute to understand what Rachel tried to say.  
"First, Rachel you broke up with Finn like one week before. When did you fantasize about making children with Blaine? Don't answer that. Second, what does it mean 'there was a betting pool'?" Kurt questioned Rachel. If somebody is going tell about this. It must be Rachel.  
"I didn't fantasize about Blaine. I thought I can be a great surrogate. And,I'm not supposed to tell you about this but me, Mercedes and Tina was talking about you and Blaine after you went to his home to help his mother and him to moving out. And Santana said you two totally 'banging'. Of course we didn't believe at first but then we realized you shown lots of signs of love. You became happier when you talk with him on the phone or your eyes always shone when you talk about him. Signs like those. That was the when betting pool started." Rachel answered like it's obvious.  
"So, you made bet about my love life as my friends?"  
"We didn't made it because of money or something like that, Kurt. Trust me. It's just you've been lonely since I met you and please, don't talk about Brittany and you because there isn't something as Brittany and you. We just want you to be happy and we know your happiness comes with Blaine."  
"So that's the reason you, Tina and Mercedes made a bet about me."  
"Actually it's more like all glee club."  
Kurt didn't answered Rachel because why should he? He heard Rachel said  
"Did Finn ask about me?" She sounded doesn't intersted. She was a great actress but Kurt known her better. She was dying to know.  
"Yes but don't worry I didn't say anything."  
"You're the best friend ever Kurt."  
Kurt only wished he had a friend like himself.

At History, Mercedes asked him "Why didn't you tell me you are gay Kurt? I can understand why you didn't tell Rachel. She can't keep her mouth close but why you didn't tell me?"  
"I promised Blaine to keep it as a secret. If I didn't, of course I would tell you first." Kurt wondered when did lying get easier.  
"I will tell you something but promise me you won't laugh." Mercedes told to him in a serious manner.  
"I won't."  
"I had a crush on you at sophomore year. But I thought your type is blonde and skinny cheerleaders.I guess I was wrong. You're type is more like short, curly and male, right?" Mercedes teased him.  
Kurt shooke his head slightly "What if both of them is my type?"  
Mercedes raised one eyebrow " Is it?"  
"No." Kurt said. "I'm gay." He realized this was the first time he admitted to someone he is gay. Brittany knows he likes boys because when they were dating he asked questions about boys. That was why she assumed he is gay. But he never admitted himself as gay. He only admitted he likes boys and specifically Blaine. Saying he is gay was different. He felt like he is free.

Kurt could survive till glee. He was sure about this. But he wasn't sure if Blaine can survive to. For Kurt a few name calling or shoving to lockers was nothing. But he didn't know abou how would Blaine feel with those. And Kurt didn't want Blaine feel bad about anything. When he saw Blaine sitting with Sam and Mike at glee he felt better. Blaine was happy. Happy as he can be at least. Sam saw Kurt entered to room and he stand up from his seat. "Kurt, come sit next to Blaine!"  
Kurt didn't want to sit next to Blaine actually. What if he can't prented he is Blaine's boyfriend? Or worse. What if Kurt shows he really likes Blaine? Rachel entered to room and began talking about Mr.Schue being busy so she decided to help him. She didn't even look at Finn and choosed Puck to help her vocally. While watched her he noticed Quinn looks at his and Blaine's direction. Her green hazel eyes looked cold just like a porcelain doll. Pretty but full with cold emptiness. Then she turned her glance to Rachel and Puck. Her eyes turned sadder. But Quinn wasn't the danger. The danger was Santana watched Quinn's glance and find Kurt and Blaine.  
"Why does even Trouty Mouth and Aretha acts more lovey dovey than these two twinkle toes? Are you two scared that Hummel gonna get knocked up" Santana questioned out of nothing.  
"We don't like PDA very much." Blaine tried to explain Santana.  
"Why? Is it because your elf boyfriend had three PMS since beginning of school?"  
"Why are you interested in with our relationship?" Kurt snapped back to Santana.  
"Because I can't stand sexual tension and in that room there is lots of it. Can you just begin dry humping and help to killing tension? If not, try to touch each other a little bit. Trust me, it helps."

 

  Thanks to timing Mr.Schuester entered to room. And began to talk about new beginnings. Blaine turnt to whisper into Kurt's ear  
"She is kind of right. We should act like boyfriends. Before all of this we were closer than that."  
Kurt shivered because of feel of Blaine's breath on his skin.  
"I don't want to make you uncomfortable. People assume you are gay. This already ruined your love life I don't want to ruin your social life too."  
"If somebody asks me I'm going to tell I'm bi. If girls have a problem with that I don't need that kind of girl."   
Kurt smiled. Maybe he'll come out to Blaine sooner than he expected. He put his head on Blaine's shoulders. It was hard for Kurt because of their height difference but Kurt don't care. He felt Blaine's hand on his hand. Maybe Kurt can dream it's real for a short time. None of them saw their grins.


	4. Chapter 4

 

This wasn't the first time Blaine was in a public school. Or this wasn't the first time Blaine changed his school. Blaine was a social human. Finding friends wasn't hard for him. He found new friends actually, Sam and Mike, but they weren't his friends at Dalton. He missed the Warblers. He even missed Sebastian. Which is surprising for Blaine. But he knew he can manage new school but he wasn't sure about 'boyfriend' part. He never been somebody's boyfriend. Hell,Blaine didn't even date with anybody. Now he was his best friend's boyfriend and unfortunately Blaine's only experience was what he seen on movies,books, tv series and musicals.

  
Blaine bought to Kurt coffee from Lima Bean, a grande non-fat mocha, too sweet for Blaine's taste, and two chocolate muffins for sharing at lunch break. He hoped this stuff counted as datey(Is there a word like that ? Blaine wasn't sure.) stuff because Blaine doesn't think this would count as romantic stuff. He and Kurt already do jests like that. He saw Mike buying coffee for Tina. Tina seemed happy so Blaine thought this is how somebody should date. He wasn't implying Kurt is 'girl' at this fake relationship because he wasn't and this was the big problem.

  
He saw Kurt in front of his locker trying to get his hair 'perfect' while talking with Rachel and Mercedes. Kurt was a big perfectionist. It was almost sickening. Blaine always found this trait funny. He put on big charming smile and went straight to Kurt's direction.

"Good morning!" Blaine chipped.

Kurt tunt to Blaine. His eyes became softer. What are they talking about it must be boring for Kurt."Good morning Blaine."

Kurt hugged Blaine closely. And kissed his cheek. Blaine swallowed. We are boyfriends, boyfriends act like this all time. Remember how was Jeff and Nick. He told to himself. Kurt released him, Kurt's cheeks were a bit pink. Blaine was sure if didn't have darker skin his cheeks would be pink like Kurt. He cleared his throat. Ignored Rachel an her interested eyes.

"I bought you coffee, a grande non-fat mocha. I know you don't like whipped cream on your coffee but I thought you can make an exception for this one."

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt with fake shocked face.

"Of course I do." Blaine told to him seriously. Kurt smiled sweetly.

"I can understand why you two act like that but we were talking about something. Actually it is about you too Blaine." Rachel interrupted.

Blaine remembered they were at school hall and there was Rachel around them. Rachel looked pleased with all attention on her again.

"We were talking about homecoming prom. And I wondered, are you two going to go together?" Rachel asked.

"It isn't going to happen for two months." Kurt explained to Blaine.

"Me and Mercedes can be alone but you two should definitely go together. Maybe we can tag along too."

"How you can turn everything to yourself?" Mercedes asked to Rachel.

"It is not about me. I know I can be selfish sometimes but I'm not that selfish."Rachel said with an expression filled with disappointment."I have gay dads. I know how to be gay at Ohio.I don't want them getting hate because who they are."

"So you don't need a date?" Mercedes asled suspiciously.

"I don't. If I wanted I can call Jesse St.James and he will be my date."

"Rachel, no." Kurt told to her.

Two months, Blaine thought. They wouldn't prented for two months. Would they? Also exepct from PDA , there wasn't anything so different than their relationship.

  
After chemistry, Blaine felt something cold and wet poured to his head. He didnt see that coming so he didn't close his eyes . God, his eyes were burning. He heard that Black jock said to him" Welcome to McKinley Fag" Blaine licked his lips. Blueberry. He couldn't open his eyes and he didn't know what to do. He felt humiliated. He could hear laughing. He felt somebody touching his arm.

"It's me,Tina." Tina said."Are you okay Blaine? We should clean you." Then she turnt to Mike"I will take Blaine to girls restroom. Can you tell Kurt we are at girls restroom on second floor?"

"I'll text him. And I'll ask to Sam if he has any spare clothes. Do you need anything else?" Mike asked.

"No, sweetheart. Thank you." Tina asked. Then said to Blaine"Come on Blaine, we should take you to restroom."

Blaine didn't know where he went. He just followed Tina. At restroom, Tina wiped Blaine's face. At least he clould open his eyes. Sort of. Kurt entered to bathroom.

"Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt asked to Tina who is shoving Blaine's head to sink gently.

"Yes, I am." Blaine said without moving his lips too much.

Bkaine felt somebody else is touching his head. It was different than Tina's motherly touch. Firmer yet gentle. Tina stoped cleaning him and let Kurt wash him properly.

"I will look for Mike. If you guys need anything text me." Blaine heard Tina left restroom. There was silence in the air. Until Blaine said

"I can understand why Santana is afraid. This people made your high school experience hell. Just because you like musicals and fashion stuff. Think about how would they act like now. I don't want you to get hurt."

It was true. Kurt had a special spot in Blaine's heart that nobody has. Kurt was Blaine's first real friend and no matter what Blaine wanted to protect him.

"Maybe you got bullied because you are short and dress like you are every teacher's pet?" Kurt moved his hands slowly away from his head. Made sure Blaine don't have any slushy on his hair.

"Funny Kurt, really funny. God I will look like a bath sponge. Great." Blaine muttered.

"No, you won't. Now take your clothes and wait for Tina bring you new ones. I don't want to you get pneumonia."

"Thank you for loving me even I look like a sponge." Blaine took off his shirt. "I know, it is important to you keeping you promises but Kurt this doesn't worth it."

"I am gay Blaine."

"Oh."

"Oh indeed." Kurt's voice went a bit insecure "You don't think differently about me right?"

"No. Why did you think that? Am I look like somebody who is not okay with that?"

"I had my own reasons, okay?"

"But-"

"We are sorry we are late but we found dry clothes." Mike said. "We didn't interrupt anything right?" Mike pointed Blaine's naked chest.

"You didn't." Kurt said. Took clothes from Mike and give them to Blaine.

"Isn't sweatpants are a little long for me?" Blaine questioned.

"It's not sweatpants' fault that you're so short." Kurt answered.

"You broke my heart Kurt Hummel. You crushed it with your bare hands."

"Come on, dress up. We can roll them."

Blaine heard Tina said "You two are so cute for your sake,Kurt." She waited"Mike and I talked and we realised you didn't had any special moment. So we want to you guys use our Breadstix reservations."

"Tina that's not necessary. Thank you." Kurt answered.

"Please Kurt. Take it. I insist. It's on saturday night. At seven pm. Mike and I can be lovers at school but you can't. So we want you two have special evening together. And before you say anything I don't take no for answer."

Kurt took a deep breath "Okay Tina."

Tina hugged Kurt and left restroom while holding Mike's hand.

Blaine was dressed"So what know? We have a date?"

Kurt scoffed"It's not a date."

  
On saturday, Blaine didn't know what to wear to 'not-date-but-kind-of-date-thing'. He ate dinner with Kurt. Of course he did. But he didn't eat dinner with typical teenage date place on Saturday evening. Even it is not a date Blaine wanted to look good for Kurt. Because they can see somebody from school.

Problem is Blaine still didn't know what to wear and it was almost six and half. Blaine felt he is going insane. Somebody knocked his door. Of course it was his mother. Who else it would be?

"Who is the girl that made you like this?" His mother Irene asked. His mother and Blaine close to each other. Especially after his parents divorcement. But there was things he couldn't tell to his mother he dates his best friend because of some cheerleader wanted to help creepy girl come out of closet. So he told most terrible lie of his life

"Her name is Rachel." Why he had to say Rachel?

"Is she pretty?

"Mom, does it really important?"

"That's my boy."

Blaine smiled."So what can I wear?"

Irene thought for a while"Don't put on too much hair jel. Girls like curls. Trust me, this is the reason why I married with your dad. Good genes."

With his mother's help Blaine dressed a red polo shirt, black trousers and navy bowtie. Irene also insisted Blaine should take her car. Of course Blaine went straight to Breadstix. Kurt said he will come with his own car. Blaine was sitting on table, waiting for Kurt and thinking what will happen. He is never been on a date so he doesn't know what to do.

When Kurt came,Blaine felt better. This wasn't something Blaine doesn't know. He is Kurt, Blaine reminded himself. This is your best friend since you are seven. You know him better than yourself. Maybe this can be Kurt's first date with a boy(he wasn't sure about it but still) or maybe this is his first date.

"Sorry, I am late. What did you order? I am starving." Kurt told while sitting on chair.

"I waited for you but I was going to order Fettuccine Alfredo. But I didn't know if you want so I didn't order."

"Well, i would want to so why we don't order."

There was awkward silence. It was almost annoying. Kurt can't stand it.

"Just because I am gay doesn't mean I am going to turn this into a date Blaine. Can you stop and try to talk with me because this is ridiculous."

"It isn't about it Kurt. I don't know what to do. Our friendship was simple back then but now it turned into an reality show. I can't keep up with it."

"We are same Blaine. We can talk and act like before. We are just Kurt and Blaine. We are best friends since forever. This is who we are."

"But it is you first date Kurt. You didn't date with anybody except Brittany."

"This is your first date too. But there is the thing. This isn't a date."

Blaine smiled"So,Mister Hummel what is the deal with prom? Tell me."

"Well, Mercedes wants go to shopping with me. Rachel wants Finn back. Actually she wants date for prom."

"How about Jesse st.James?"

"He threw eggs at Rachel. And she is vegan."

Their conversation went better and better with every minute. They finished their meals. Blaine experienced at first hand how bad breadsticks at Breadstix. When they decide to eat dessert Kurt wanted lemon cheesecake because it sounded fresh and Blaine wanted raspberry cheesecake because you can't never go wrong with raspberry. Kurt was right their cheesecake wasn't bad. It was good actually.

Blaine noticed Kurt was looking to him. Actually he was looking to Blaine's mouth.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. Kurt swallowed. His cheeks reddened. Maybe it was the lights.

"Yeah,I am okay. Why did you ask?" Kurt asked back.

"You didn't touch your cheesecake." Blaine pointed Kurt's almost full plate.

"It is not what I hoped."

"Is it untasteful?" Blaine moved his fork to Kurt."Take a bite."

Kurt hestiated. Then he took a bite. He moaned. Blaine was certain about raspberry one is better.

"I shouldn't buy that lemon paper thing." Kurt told to Blaine.

They shared Blaine's cheescake. Kurt's cheesecake was forgetten. They finished Blaine's cheesecake. Blaine made a move for cleaning Kurt's mouth's corner. And he spilled whole glass on Kurt.

"God, I am sorry. I am sorry. I wanted to help I am sorry."

"It is okay Blaine. It is just water. Maybe it is time to leave."

"Yes. I'll pay. Don't say anything I made you soaking wet." Kurt was ready to tell Blaine he doesn't need to pay. So Blaine went before he said anything.

When Blaine entered home, his mother asked 'how was date?' Blaine just said good. But his mother didn't stop. She told him 'who ever Rachel is she made her baby boy smile like an idiot.' Also she wanted to meet with her. Shit, she wanted meet with Rachel. Rachel that Blaine never been dated.

  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tuesdays were Santana Lopez's favorite days. There was no Glee or no Cheerios practice. After English, Santana only wanted to see Brittany. Brittany and Santana met at second year of middle school. Santana remembers people calling Brittany stupid. Santana never understood them. She only thought 'how can somebody so creative can be stupid?' Isn't people called artists stupid too? Santana saw Brittany as something unique. Something exclusive.Something special. After all those years, Santana still believed Brittany is so unique and pure for this world.

Santana found Brittany in front of her locker. Brittany had big and soft smile on her face. Santana felt her heart beat faster than usual. She tried to ignore her feelings. She smiled to Brittany, a genuine smile.

"Hey Britt. How are you feeling?"

"Hi Santana. I am fine. I want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"We both decided to be single. This means we don't have a date for prom."

"That's right. Go on."

"And I thought why don't we go together?"

"We already going together."

"No, not like that. Like a date with dancing and stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Kissing kind of stuff. Date things. Like the movies we watched when Lord Tubbington feel sad."

"Why are you suddenly want those things Britt?"

"After Kurt and Blaine I thought why not?"

"Because we are not Mr.You Ruined My Manicure or I-Wear-Capris-Because-I-am-Too-Short-For-Normal-Trousers. Did you know Blaine got slushied?"

Brittany said quietly "No."

Santana waited for a minute "I don't want you to getting harm in anyway. I am trying to protect you."

Brittany didn't seem happy"Are you scared of people?"

"No Britt."

"Are you scared of me ?"

"Never, I love you. You know that." She whispered to Brittany.

"Than, it not enough. Isn't it? Because you are scared of something. I know you better aaqqthan yourself."

"I am scared of myself, okay?" Santana said in a exhausted way "Can we do this conservation later? It's not right place."

"Yeah, sure."

Santana held Brittany's hand."I promise you, it is going to be best prom ever. I will try to make it special. Okay?"

Brittany nodded and they went to next class together.

 

Kurt tried to don't think too much about Saturday night. Blaine was always been cute. He was always the reason of Kurt's heart beating. First time Kurt realised he liked boys he was five. His mom and he were watching some Disney movies and Kurt thought 'Why can't Prince Eric supposed to marry Ariel? Prince Phillip and Prince Eric would be better couple. Actually Prince Eric and I would be better couple' Of course Kurt didn't understand what was it. Until he heard some mothers called 'oh poor guy he is going to be gay' when Blaine and he were playing house. Of course Kurt didn't understand he was gay back then. But he understood it wasn't normal thing. They asked to Cooper what was it.

First time Kurt understood that he was gay he was twelve years old. Guys in his class already begun talking about which girl is prettier, whic one had better legs, which one's eyes better. Noah Puckerman told everybody he got his first kiss from Santana Lopez, pretty cheerleader with scary manner, and he was proud of it. Kurt looked to girls at his class. He didn't want to kiss any of them.

Kurt and Blaine was sitting on Blaine's bed. Kurt couldn't help himself

"Do you want to kiss anyone Blaine?"

Blaine seemed taken aback with that question." Why did you ask suddenly something like that?" His voice was cracking. Kurt thought it probably because of puberty. He couldn't wait for his voice changing. People wouldn't call him girl if his voice changes.

"I am just curious. Guys at school talked about it and what do you think?"

Blaine swallowed "I don't want to kiss any girl now. Do you?"

"Me? I don't want to kiss anyone at my school. But i want to kiss someone someday."

Blaine only nodded and changed the subject. After all these years Kurt found that somebody he wanted to kiss. But life was cruel with sick humor sense. That someone was Kurt's best friend who went to date with him last weekend. All the time Kurt only wanted to kiss Blaine. So badly almost physically hurt.

  
Kurt had an project for school with Blaine. This is why Blaine's at his room. There wasn't any other reason. But still, Kurt can't stop imagining a different scenario. It was because of hormones. Only because of this. How much they are close to each other, they still supposed to get permission from Kurt's dad, Burt. Kurt forgot his so called step-brother has IQ of a duck.

"Why does Kurt's boyfriend can come everytime he wanted but why can't Rachel?"

Kurt felt his blood turnt cold. He was going to kill Finn. He was going to kill Finn while Finn was sleeping. He won't see it coming. Finn realised what he said.

"I am sorry dude." Sorry doesn't makes things normal, that's what Kurt wanted to say. But he knew he can't change the fact Finn outed him to his dad.

"Go away, Finn." Kurt muttered under his breath. "Go."  
  
Finn nodded and said sorry again before he left room. Kurt waited for a minute.

"Firstly Blaine isn't my boyfriend. We are just act like that." Kurt explained.

"Then why are you guys doing something like that?"

"I can't out somebody dad but you can say we had our reasons."

"So you are not, you know, gay?" Burt asked

"Actually, yes I am." Kurt never thought he'll come out like that but there isn't a reason to keep it.

"I can't say I am surprised. But, I always waited you and Blaine would be together."

"What does it mean?"

"Parents can understand that kind of things. I bet Irene understood,too."

"Blaine isn't gay, dad."

"Wait, he isn't? Are we sure?"

"Yes, dad. He is." Kurt tried again "So, can he come?" Burt didn't looked convinced but he agreed anyway.

  
Kurt didn't expected Blaine act like that. He wasn't homophobic or something but he begun asking questions. That was weird. Even for Blaine. First question was predictable

"When did you understand you are gay? I am not judging just... Curious." Blaine wasn't looked like judging or something close to that. Kurt could see in Blaine's eyes.

"Remember when we watched New Moon at cinema?" Blaine nodded his head. Kurt contined "It was when Taylor Lautner took off his shirt."

No, it is not true Kurt thought inside. It was when you and I was thirteen and you were talking about new music that Cooper learnt you. You were bouncing where you've sat and your eyes was shining. You were so passionate about it. I wanted to kiss you so bad. This was when I realised that I'm gay.

Blaine listened him and kept asking "Did you have any crushes?" Kurt anwered this question hardly but Blaine insisted so Kurt told him he had crushes on Finn and Sam. Blaine surprised about Finn, "We weren't brothers back then Blaine", but he said Sam was expectable. Or when he wanted to have a real relationship, when it happens, basically stuff like that. Then Blaine asked "Who was your first crush? Finn or Sam?"

Kurt didn't want to lie to Blaine. They were acting like boyfriends. Blaine knew he is gay. What could happen? "Neither. It was you actually."

"Me? When did you have crush on me?

"When we were thirteen."

"Do you still have crush on me?"

"No, I got over you. You are not angry, right?"

"No,why would I?" Kurt didn't said because I still have crush on you or worse I love you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine couldn't believe that Kurt had crush on him. Maybe it wasn't unpredictable but still Blaine never thought Kurt had crush on him. Why would he? People wanted to be with tall people, people with better hair than frizzy curls or people with nice nose. If Blaine was Kurt, he would date himself rather than dating Blaine. Blaine guessed young Kurt had simpler tastes than today's Kurt.  
When he was dressed and ready for meet up with Warblers, Blaine heard his mother, Irene, called his name.  
  
"I know you're going to meet up Warblers but it has been one week."

"One week since what?" Blaine must be looked confused because Irene continued

"Since the date you had with Rachel. How was it? Are you together officially? Any information for me to satisfying my motherly instincts that I am going to be grandmother someday. "

Blaine was confused. Why the hell he was getting this kind of suggestions?

"Don't give me this look we both know Cooper can't be dad."

Until this very moment, Blaine forgot he had date with fake Rachel who is not Kurt's friend. That Kurt who Blaine didn't fake date. This thing was going out of his hand and he barely can control it anymore.   
  
"We are good." Blaine muttered. He could only hope his voice sounded enthusiastic "We aren't official yet. We are taking it slow."

"I understand. But do you think you two become an item, right? I am not forcing you with Rachel. But you didn't had anybody special in your life. I am getting worried. It is not normal."

Funny, Blaine thought. Everything was anormal in this situation but his mother didn't have to know that.

"You are going to meet with her."   
  
This helped with this conversation. Luckily Blaine's mother gave up with subject but this wasn't his problem. Firstly Blaine wasn't dating with Rachel, secondly people believe he is dating with Kurt and thirdly he has any interest. Rachel.Also, people believe Blaine likes boys. This was biggest handicap in this station.

Now, Blaine has to convince Rachel to be his fake date.

  
Warblers were like a family to him and every part of him missed them. Until his parents divorced Blaine went to Dalton Academy. After that, Blaine didn't want his dad, Greg, to pay his school expenses. He cut of private school and his mother and he moved to more economic place.  
  
So, he and Warblers didn't talk too much like they used to. That's why he didn't expect that Warblers congratulate him about Kurt stuff. First one was Nick

"Why you didn't tell us you are dating with Kurt?"

"How did you find out?" Blaine asked because Blaine didn't remember telling them. Why should he tell them if it is not true?

"There is Jewish girl in New Directions. What was her name? Raquel?"

"Rachel."

"Yes, Rachel. She told to us."

"Why are you talking with her?"

"We both are on show choir and there is blog about them. We meet in chat room. We've been talking with her for a long time. When she mentioned somebody called Blaine joined their club I asked if he is you and guess what? He is you."

"Basically you milked information from Rachel because you were incapable of asking me? Great Nick. You made your mama proud."

"So why didn't you tell us you are playing for our team and you are together with one and only 'my bestie Kurt'?"

"We are not dating. I am not gay. I am not interested with guys. It is a long story but point is this three."

"Wow, really? We've always thought you weren't straight. Sebastian will be devastated. He was so happy that you are interested with boys."

"I am sorry that I didn't live his expectations. "

Their meeting went normal after this conversation. They talked about their past, when Blaine had addiction of female singers such as Pink, Katy Perry or Christina Aguilera.

Sebastian was going to be late for meeting. Blaine didn't know Sebastian like others. Sebastian started to attend Dalton at second period of junior year and began hitting on Blaine. Blaine knew if Sebastian heard that Blaine is 'gay', he would be happiest one. Blaine never understand why Sebastian interested with him. Blaine wasn't suprised when Sebastian greeted them by saying

"Hello everyone including America's newest gay sweetheart!"

Blaine groaned. Great, he thought this is only thing I needed. Somebody who hits on him. Regularly. Blaine smiled unwantedly.

"No, Sebastian I am not."

"How you can date with a boy and still didn't come out of closet?"

"We are not dating."

"Really? Are you saying this because you don't want to date with me? I don't care you have a boyfriend if you didn't."

"No because I am not gay. Also the guy who I am "dating" is Kurt. "

"Oh, it makes sense he is kind of girly looking. How straight of you."

Blaine frowned "No,he is not."

Sebastian rolled his eyes." I've seen picture of you two on your phone Blaine. This is the reason I thought you are gay. You were too touchy feely."

"That photograph is 2 years old or something. We both changed. For better I guess. "

"So, are you saying that Kurt guy changed for better? I need to see how Betty White became a man."

Blaine was furious. Maybe furious was such a big emotion but Blaine didn't want anyone , specially Sebastian Smythe, called his friend anything bad.

Kurt already dealt with bully problems. Even when he didn't come out he got bullied for who he is.

Also, Blaine didn't agree with Sebastian. Kurt wasn't girly looking or something. Not that he looked him like that. He didn't look Kurt in that way since he got over with puberty which is the time of everybody got interested with everybody.   
And okay, he looked sometimes Kurt and thought he is hot,sort of, but in his defense girls always do it. He knows because Rachel said Quinn is pretty many times.

"Look, Sebastian I am not gay or something. So you need to get over it. I am going to call it off and I will be ex-Blaine."

"Wait, so you are "breaking up with Kurt" that means he is single right?"

"Yes." Blaine thought a while."No Sebastian."

"But he is single and I am single. We are both gay. We are like perfect couple."

"No"

"But Blainers why? Am I that bad? Am I unworthy for your friend?"

"Yeah, sort of because you made fun of him many times."

"Like when?"

"Like now."

"Blaine, you know if I want I can get his phone number from Jeff or someone but I am not going to. Your friend isn't going to meet with prince charming in Lima. He needs experience. I am the experience."

Blaine can't denied he has a point. Kurt needs someone to give him romance that he wants. Someone to hold his hand fearlessly. Someone to take care of him and someone he could take care of. Maybe Sebastian isn't that man but he was close enough.

"If you break his heart, I will hunt you in your sleep Smythe."

Sebastian laughed. Blaine didn't think for a second time. If he did, he knows he won't give Kurt's phone number to Sebastian. He hoped he did the right thing.

 


End file.
